1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an illumination system and a luminaire using the illumination system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Among conventional luminaires, there are luminaires which include a light source unit having light-emitting elements of plural colors (see, for example, Patent Literature (PTL) 1: Japanese Patent No. 5426802). In the light source unit of the luminaire disclosed in PTL 1, a first light-emitting element column in which first light-emitting elements are connected in series, and a second light-emitting element column in which second light-emitting elements are connected in series, are connected in parallel. A first light-emitting element and a second light-emitting element have different color temperatures. In such a luminaire, various color toning can be performed by, for example, changing the light-emitting ratio between plural light-emitting element columns.